Darkness’s Residence
by Aphrodite3
Summary: People said that love would break the reign of the dark that love prevailed over even the darkest of hearts. But even love could not prevent the future, the prophecy’s that had been for-told. And a new Dark Lord ruled the wizarding world...
1. The ForTelling

Disclaimer – the usual (must I repeat it?)  
  
  
Darkness's Residence  
  
  
Chapter One – The For-Telling  
  
  
Everyone thought that one of the Malfoy's would take the Dark Lords place, ruling over the wizarding world. But everyone was horribly mistaken. Although Voldermort had successfully taken the magical community, he was unable to have control over Hogwarts, the one place that he had wanted to take, to control… but he failed, several times.  
  
  
It had been three years since all connections to the muggle world had been severed. There was no way to get in or out of the wizarding world, only the inner most circle of Voldermorts followers knew the few remaining entrances, and exits that still remained.  
  
  
Everyone one knew that Harry Potter would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord, he was powerful, and he was going to marry one of the most powerful and intelligent witches that had graced Hogwarts in over 100 years. People said that love would break the reign of the dark that love prevailed over even the darkest of hearts. But even love could not prevent the future, the prophecy's that had been for-told.  
  
  
The same day that the wizarding worlds best stood at in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, prepared to be connected in sacred matrimony, was the same horrid day… it was forever marked as the day that Hogwarts fell, Harry Potter died, love did not succeed… and a traitor became the Dark Lord…  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
Thanx for reading, and please remember to review… Thanx again 


	2. The Wedding

Disclaimer – the usual (must I repeat it?)  
  
Darkness's Residence  
  
  
Chapter One – The Wedding  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
"Hermione, are you ready for the wedding?" Ginny Weasly asked, as she poked her head through the door, and slowly walked in.  
  
  
"Almost… I just need your help with my hair, I can't seem to get this charm right!" Hermione griped, as she fiddled with her wand.  
  
  
"Oh my god, call the Daily Profit, Hermione Granger can't do a spell!" Ginny said in mock surprise.  
  
  
As she walked over to Hermione, flicking her wand and muttering,  
  
  
"Nitor Caesaries (Elegance Hair)."  
  
  
Hermione's hair twisted and turned, folding in on itself, tying, and finely, lay still. Her hair was in a large bun, placed in the center of her hair, a few trundles on hair framing her face. Bringing out the olive color of her skin, her sad brown eyes that were etched with pain, and loss.  
  
  
A small smile graced her amber lips, the earthy tones of her makeup showing her radiant beauty. The red and gold color of her dress robes flowed about her figure they where simple but the women that wore them made them exquisite.  
  
  
"Thanks for your help Ginny," Hermione said, while smiling shyly "When are we starting?"  
  
  
"In a few more minutes. I'll come and let you know when its about to start." Ginny replied, smiling… but the smile didn't reach her eyes, her eyes that spoke only of betrayal, hurt, anger and hate.  
  
  
Hermione knew that Ginny was heart broken over what was to happen, and that she wished that she were in Hermion's position. But no one knew that Hermion wished the same thing. She was not doing this willingly; in fact she hated the idea. But as was told that…  
  
  
The union of the powerful would bring the destruction of the opposing side, and that love would destroy the hate...   
  
  
She was obligated, if it meant saving everyone that she held dear, and if it ended the war, and put an end to Voldermort's reign, then she had to, she had no choice. Otherwise darkness, and fear would engulf the world, destroying the good.  
  
  
Although she was to be married, seemingly to save the world, she would never love the groom, her heart belonged to another… but it was impossible for them to be together, he was not for-told in a good light in any of the prophecies…  
  
  
The forbidden love will be the end, causing pain to all that it has befriended, no one will survive his betrayal, and although the powerful are in union, the love will break the heart of the one, and the world will be lost forever in a sea of despair...  
  
  
Hermione sat down in one of the chairs by the fire wringing her hands together and feeling guilty, Ginny loved him, and he was the one thing that she couldn't have, the one person that she actually loved, there was no way. It was impossible. The union of the powerful would destroy two relationships…  
  
  
The fire will lose the air, and forever be extinguished, no one left to join either, although the hearts of fire and earth will shatter, it is unpreventable in the union of water and air in which day will be formed, in order to expel the night from free regime...  
  
  
A silent tear streamed down Hermione's cheek, it dripped off her chin, and fell onto her dress robes. Hermione stared at the stain as though it was blood, the disbelief obvious on her features. But a knock at the door brought her back to reality, where she was in no control of her future. She raised her head, staring at the double doors, as another knock rang through the stillness of the air.  
  
  
"Just a minute," Hermione called, quickly pulling her wand out of her robes and whispering "Abluo Lacrimo (clean tears)" while pointing her wand at herself. "Come in."  
  
  
Ginny poked her head into the room,  
  
  
"We're ready." Was all that Ginny was able to say.  
  
Ginny pulled her head violently out of the room, and Hermione could hear a heart breaking sob, followed by the rush of feet down the stone passageway.  
  
  
After checking her reflection in the mirror,  
  
  
"You look like a perfect bride my dear." The mirror swooned.  
  
  
She left the room, walking to the unwanted destiny, the passage way seemed to be too short, as she soon met Minerva at the entrance of the great hall.  
  
  
"You look beautiful Hermione." Was the only thing that Minerva managed to say before the double doors of the great hall opened.  
  
  
The room was decorated with red and gold ribbons and red and gold candles floated in the air, the flickering flames illuminated the floor. There were only about two-dozen people sitting near the far end of the hall. There were steps that lead up to where the professors would normally eat, but instead it only had a small table, and behind the table stood a beaming Albus. As Hermione made her way to the end of the hall, she felt dizzy, and was full of dread.  
  
  
The people that were sitting, stood when she approached, she nodded to some people that she knew, but she noticed several people that she didn't know. The minister of Magic was standing beside Ginny, but as Hermione glanced at Ginny, Ginny adverted her gaze to the groom the longing in her eyes evident.  
  
  
"He didn't come…" Hermione thought.  
  
  
"Well can you blame him for not wanting to come?" A small voice in her head replied sarcastically "He loves you and your marrying someone that you don't want to! Why the hell would he want to be here to see that?"  
  
  
Hermione shook her head slightly, to rid herself of the voice.  
  
  
The only noise in the room was that on Hermione's heels clicking on the stone, but that was even muffled occasionally as she stepped on the rose pedals that scattered her path. She slowly made her way up the stairs, followed by Minerva. As she took her place beside her future husband, she turned to him, but his eyes weren't looking at her, but over her shoulder, and Hermione knew he was looking at Ginny.  
  
  
But when Albus cleared his throat, the groom was brought back to what was about to happen.  
  
  
"We are gathered here to day to witness the sacred matrimony of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Although there is war, it is nice to see that young love can still happen…"  
  
  
There was a disbelieving snort from the audience, but Albus continued as though he had not heard.  
  
  
"Many that should be here are unfortunately not, but we remember them, and know that they would be happy for the couple, and would wish them the best."  
  
  
Hermione couldn't help but know that that wasn't true, most of the people that should have been here would have told both of them to follow their hearts, and not some stupid prophecy, because everyone could change their fate, their destiny, it didn't have to be written down somewhere for it to happen, everything could be changed.  
  
  
"Hermione Granger daughter of Doug and Fay Granger, do you take this man, Harry Potter son of James and Lily Potter to be your wedded husband, through sickness and death?"  
  
  
Hermione looked at Harry, and said what she knew she had to, no matter how much she didn't want to…  
  
  
"I do." She whispered, dropping her eyes to the floor in shame.  
  
  
"And do you Harry Potter son of James and Lily Potter do you take this woman, Hermione Granger daughter of Doug and Fay Granger, to be your wedded wife, through sickness and death?"  
  
  
Harry looked over Hermione's shoulder, staring into the eyes of the women that he loved, his eyes pleading with her to forgive him for what she had to do.  
  
  
"I-I…" He started, but was suddenly interrupted by the forming of swirling black clouds, and the crack of thunder, as the decorations were ripped off the walls, and the candles flickered out, the enchanted ceiling suddenly became a sickly green color. As the swirling black clouds started to take a human form, the clouds becoming robes, and the lightning forming into a face. The red eyes penetrating the green eyes of Harry, his lipless mouth forming into a smirk.  
  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot let this marriage happen..." The hiss of Voldermort's voice said calmly, breaking the deadly silence of the hall.   
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
I hope that you liked this new chapter, and please remember to review… Thanx 


	3. Of Death and Betrayal

Disclaimer – the usual (must I repeat it?)  
  
Darkness's Residence  
  
  
Chapter Three – Of Death and Betrayal  
  
~*~ Flashback ~*~  
  
"What would the son of a poor muggle loving fool be doing in the depths of darkness?" Voldermort hissed to the kneeling figure at his feet?  
  
  
"I wish to make you a deal." The man replied, confidence covering the uncertainty in his heart.  
  
  
"And what exactly is the deal?" Voldermort whispered, his voice drenched with sarcasm.  
  
  
"I'm willing to tell you how to take over Hogwarts, and when and were Harry Potter will be, at his weakest point, when all his defences are down!" The man said, quickly glancing up to see the expression on Voldermort's face, but his expression remained passive, and unwilling to show feelings.  
  
  
"And what is it that you want in return for this wealth of information?" Voldermort asked allowing curiosity to grace his voice.  
  
"I want out! Out of the war, out of the wizerding world. I will renounce my former name, and forever live with muggles, never to return to this world…" He let his voice trail off, and again glanced up at Voldermort.  
  
  
"And what else is it that you desire?" Voldermort asked.  
  
  
"Don't hurt her. Let her live no matter what! A life for a life. That is all that I require in return." The man said, concern and passion filling his voice.  
  
  
"These I grant. And now tell me what I need to know." Voldermort replied.  
  
  
"There is a spell. It's very old, and darker then any magic known to mortals. Migratu castellum. Quite simple really." The man said, quickly licking his lips, making them moist so that he could proceed. "In 3 days, a prophecy is supposed to be fulfilled where two of the powerful are supposed to be wed. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Potter will be surrounded by followers of the light and Dumbledore will be present, you can kill him too for all I care. Just do not harm Hermione… Ever!"  
  
  
"Very well my boy. Rise now before me, and we will complete this deal. " Voldermort said, pulling a dagger out of the folds of his robes, the silver bland flashing in the light. With a wave of his wand, a table appeared with an empty ink container, a piece of parchment, and a quill. Opening his had, Voldermort deeply slashed his palm, and as the blood began to drip, he collected the drops in the ink contained. With a tap from his wand to his hand, the skin sealed itself, and cleaned itself of any remaining blood. The man that stood across the table held out his had, and allowed the demon to do the same to him. When the ink container was full, Voldermort took the quill, and in delicate writing wrote out the contract:   
  
  
The knowledge of the destruction of the light has been granted, and in turn the dark will grant freedom for the traitor and protection forever of H. Granger.  
  
  
After Voldermort had signed, the man took the quill, and after rereading the contract signed his name on the line provided:  
  
  
Ronald Weasly…  
  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
  
Harry whorled around, wand in hand, facing the devil that had haunted his existence, his scar began to burn, and he felt as though his skull would be torn apart. He brought his hands up to his scare, dropping his wand, which clattered to the floor.  
  
  
"Acco Wand!" Voldermort called out, and Harry's wand flew across the room to the waiting hands of Voldermort. Holding the two wands in the air, he placed the two together, and the wands seemed to weld them self together, the magic seemed to spark off of the wand, the pure essences of evil radiating off of it. There was a thud, as Harry collapsed to the floor, still clutching his head.  
  
  
With a quick wave of his wand and a muttered "cado cadere cecidi quisque quaeque quidque." And all the people that had come to the wedding collapsed to the floor except for 4 Hermione, Harry, Albus and Ginny. The corpses of the dead laid, unmoving. But all at once their soul's emerged from their bodies, and flew to Voldermort, seemingly absorbed into his wand. His eyes glowed a green color, then flashed to black.  
  
  
Ginny rushed to Harry's side, placing his head in her lap, and stroking his hair, trying to ease the pain. He looked as though he had suddenly began to age, his hair started to fad, becoming a dark gray, and his face became etched with wrinkles, all the while his body thrashed around violently. At the same time Albus stepped out from behind the small table, quickly retrieving his wand, and in a flash he stood a few paces away from the demon, prepared to duel to the death.  
  
  
"I am insulted to have to duel an old man, it will not be any challenge! But I will enjoy defeating you!" Voldermort cackled.   
  
  
"You underestimate me Tom, as you always have." Albus replied, he seemed calm, yet prepared for what was to come. He muttered "Digladior" under his breath, and his wand transformed into the sword of Griffindor, the gold handle embedded with rubies. Voldermort surveyed him with malice, his lips forming into a sneer.  
  
  
"Baculum" Voldermort hissed, and with a flash, his wand grew, becoming long, forming into a black staff with silver marking on it, all in Latin, and on the very top, a silver serpent coiled around a emerald that glowed an eerie green, illuminating his features.  
  
  
Dumbledore lunged at him, sword barred swing it at the demon. Voldermort brought his staff up to meat the sword, and with a deafening 'clang' the sword of Griffindor shattered into pieces, one piece embedded itself into Dumbledore's arm, searing the skin, and cutting almost to the bone. Voldermort brought the staff up, and caught Dumbledore under the chin with it, causing him to stumble backwards, and trip over his robes. He laid sprawled on the floor, his right are laying limp.  
  
  
"You see old man," Voldermort hissed stalking up to were Dumbledore lay, until he was looming over him. "You tried, but you failed! You should have known that you couldn't defeat Lord Voldermort. I will always be!"  
  
  
He quickly brought his staff up, and with a swift movement, brought it crashing down into Dumbledore's chest, cutting through his old body, piercing his heart. Dumbledore gave a strangled cry, and then fell into silence, his blood pooling around him, splattering Voldermort's robes. An instant later, his soul twirled around staff, and floated up to the snake, the snake suddenly became animated, and lunged at the soul, devouring the wispy form of Dumbledore. The emerald glowed white for a second, then turned back to the deep forest green.  
  
  
Voldermort shut the lids of his eyes for a short second, almost savouring the sweat tast of power, death, and defeat, but an instant later, he flashed his eyes open, staring unblinkingly at the aging form of Harry. He slowly began to walk up to the podium, following the rose pedals that covered the path, causing the pedals to turn black, wither and die.  
  
  
"You see Mr. Potter, you are just like a rose, fragile, and you had the radiance of young beauty, but yet you also had the thorns, that kept me away for a short time… But all good things must come to an end… and you have out lived your usefulness." Voldermort hissed, slowly making his way up the steps, and walking over to where Ginny still held Harry, tears staining her face.  
  
  
Ginny look up, her eyes full of defeat,  
  
  
"Take me instead… please…" She pleaded with him. But the only answer that she received was a cold, malicious laugh that resonated off the walls and ceiling.  
  
  
"I have already dealt with one of the Weasly spawn, and do not wish to do so again." He snapped at her. And with a wave of his hand, sent Ginny flying across the room, her head gave a sickly thud, and she slid down the wall unconscious, blood pouring from the back of her head, painting the wall with the crimson red liquid.  
  
  
"Leave them!" Hermione commanded, her voice filled with confidence.  
  
  
"Ahhhh… the infamous Hermione Granger, we finally meet in flesh and blood." He sneered at her, surveying the proud figure of Hermione. "This is all your fault actually."  
  
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, her voice betraying her.  
  
  
"You broke his heart you know. You left him for his best friend because of some silly prophecy!" He hissed at her. Leaning down beside Harry, and held the emerald and snake on his staff over his heart.  
  
  
"Don't Kill Him…" Hermione yelled, charging at Voldermort. But Voldermort muttered "Conquiesco concipio" and Hermione was hit with a powerful concealed in powerful containing spell, leaving her temporarily paralysed, and without magic. She could feel the dark magic sucking the power out of her.  
  
  
Harry began to thrash around even worse then before, and Hermione was sure that he would break his neck. Voldermort slowly lower his staff, until it was touching Harry's chest. Harry's painful screams echoed through the hall, filling Hermione's head, making her ill to the stomach, her cries of protest drowned out by the scream of a dieing man.  
  
  
Then all of a sudden there was quiet, Hermione opened her eyes, afraid of the terror that she would see…  
  
  
Harry's mangled body lay motionless on the floor, Voldermort still kneeling over him, absorbing his life source into his staff. Harry's head lolled to the side, his fading eyes staring at her, slowly becoming darker, he mouthed three words that Hermione dreaded to hear…  
  
  
"I Love You"  
  
  
Hermione's heart shattered, watching her friend slowly being murdered, it was inhuman! Her sobs filled the quiet hall, cutting through the silence like a knife.  
  
  
"I-I love you t-too" Hermione managed through strangled sobs. A small smile played at his lips, as he mouthed the last two words he could manage…  
  
  
"Tell her" Hermione nodded slightly, blinking her eyes to rid herself of the tears. When she looked back at him, his eyes stared into nothingness, the stillness of his body oddly calming, and Hermione felt at ease knowing that he no longer had to endure the pain of this world. His soul lifted out of his body, glowing a gold colour, but the wisp of gold was instantly devoured by the snake, causing the emerald to turn black. Voldermort rose, a green glow surrounded his body, turning ever so slowly towards her, his eyes a sparkling silver. Hermione could taste the magic radiating off of him, and it made her ill.  
  
  
"He gave up his life as a wizard, gave me the life of Potter and Dumbledore, and Hogwarts, but ultimately the final rule of Evil… and all he ask in return was to leave, never to return…" Voldermort's voice trailed off. Hermione gave another sob, that racked her body.  
  
  
"You're lying!" Hermione yelled at him. "He'd never leave me… he loves me…" Her voice became weak, and uncertain "h-he loves me!!!" She said again, all the while sobbing.  
  
  
"I'm not lying actually, I'll show you." Voldermort raised his staff to his head, pulling out a memory in inky black, removing the memory from his head, gently placing the memory in Hermione's head. Hermione's head lolled back, her eyes rolling to the back of her head, as she witnesses parts of the memory…  
  
  
"What would the son of a poor muggle loving fool be doing in the depths of darkness?"   
  
  
"I wish to make you a deal. I'm willing to tell you how to take over Hogwarts…Harry Potter will be at his weakest point… when all his defences are down!"  
  
  
"…what is it that you want in return…"  
  
  
"…out! Out of the war, out of the wizerding world… renounce my former name… forever live with muggles, never to return to this world…"   
  
  
"…what else is it that you desire?…"  
  
  
"Don't hurt her… her live… a life for a life… all that I require… Potter… Dumbledore will be present you can kill him too… just do not harm Hermione… Ever…"   
  
  
Hermione saw a parchment, its words written in blood…  
  
  
The knowledge of the destruction of the light has been granted, and in turn the dark will grant freedom for the traitor and protection forever of H. Granger.  
  
  
Lord Voldermort…  
  
  
Ronald Weasly…  
  
  
Hermione came out of the memory sweating, her body sticky and damp. Her head hurt! She couldn't believe it, he had abandoned her, leaving her to live in the world of the dark, while he ran!  
  
  
"You see…" Voldermort said, allowing his had to trail down Hermione's jaw, light touching her skin with his cold rough fingers. What a pity that this flawless creature was tainted, or he would have taken her, claimed her for himself, allowed himself to indulge, and turn the last powerful of the light into dark, allowing her to feel black magic course through her veins. Voldermort brought his face close to hers, so that she could feel his warm breath on her lips.  
  
  
"I always keep my word if it is written in blood…" He whispered to her, his lips brushing up against hers. He was satisfied to feel her lips tremble slightly at the contact. He brought his other hand slowly up her leg, trailing feather light touches up her body, stopping to massage one of her breasts.  
  
  
"D-d-don't… please… stop…" Her voice was barely audile.  
  
  
"I will do as I please…" Voldermort replied, kissing her lightly, bringing his other hand down to play with her other breast. He was very pleased when he felt her nipples became hard. "Have you ever wondered what dark magic is like when it courses through your veins?"  
  
  
"N-n-no." Was all that she was able to reply, as a throaty moan escaped her lips. She felt Voldermort smirk against her lips… He was teasing her… making her want it… making her hormones take control…  
  
  
"Would you like to?…" He whispered into her ear, flicking his tongue out, and catching the edge of her ear lobe.  
  
  
Hermione didn't trust her voice at this point, so instead she shook her head no…  
  
  
"Too bad…" Voldermort said abruptly, taking a step away from her, and touching his staff to her chest, the snake became animated, and reared up ready to strike.  
  
  
"Adsero" Voldermort called, and the snake lashed forward, its fangs sinking into the skin on her chest, causing her to scream, as she felt evil seep into her veins.  
  
  
"You can no longer be harmed…" Voldermort said, taking her chin in his hand, and raising it so that he could look into her eyes.  
  
  
"By what… you, magic, evil? You know Tom you should be more specific!" A silky voice suddenly broke the silence, causing Voldermort to snatch back his hand, whirling around searching for the source of the voice.   
  
  
"You never where one to be descriptive were you? Even when you were young!" The sweet voice again said, mocking the dark wizard that was oblivious to where he was… or who he was.  
  
  
Almost suddenly, a tall dark figure stood in to middle of the hall. The long black hair acting as a curtain to the face. The man's head was bent down, not allowing onlookers to recognize him.  
  
  
He brought his head up, his black eyes staring at the demon. His pale skin glowed white, he looked like an angel. But that was only his appearance, he had lured many into thinking that, but in truth, he was a fallen angel, not worthy for the peace in heaven, doomed to walk the earth forever, immortal, feeding off the life's of others, his was not just a part of evil… he was pure evil… others of his kind feared him.  
  
  
"What do you want?" Voldermort snapped, obviously irritated.  
  
  
"To be recognized, for who and what I am… old friend…" The fallen angel replied.  
  
  
"And what do you want reorganization for?" Voldermort asked.  
  
  
In the blink of an eye, the man stood behind Voldermort, his tall figure competing against Voldermort's.  
  
  
"For being the one that finally brought down the Dark Lord, reduce him to what he really is… a mudblood…" The man replied, quickly bringing his mouth to his neck, sinking his sharp teeth into the sensitive skin. Voldermort gave a cry, trying to fight off the fallen angel, but he held fast, his grip like iron, unmoving. Slowly Voldermort ceased struggling, his arms falling limply to his sides, the power had been sucked out of him, and leaving him as a rotting corpse the man dropped the body. The body erupted into flame, the putrid odor of burning flesh hanging in the air. The staff that Voldermort held fell to the floor, instantly engulfed in flame.  
  
  
Once the flames subsided, the staff laid forgotten, until the man picked up the staff. It glowed, as if recognizing that it had a new barer, another worthy of its power and capabilities. The fallen angel lifted the sleeve of his left arm, showing the flawless skin, plagued only a single green snake, wrapping around his arm, its teeth bared, ready to strike.  
  
  
The man raised the staff, touching Hermione with it, and muttering "Dissolvo." Hermione fell to her knees, and slowly looked up at the man that had set her free. He didn't look any older then she remember him, he still looked beautiful, even after 7 years.  
  
  
"You're a vampire." Hermione stated.  
  
  
"It would seem that way Ms. Granger." The sarcastic voice of Severus Snape replied. Snape looked up at the ceiling of the Great Hall, the sky became oddly bright, as the sun broke thought the clouds that had covered the world for years.  
  
  
In a booming voice Snape called "Confector", while bringing the staff into the hard stone, and the sun instantly exploded, Hermione became blinded by the light, and let her head fall to the floor. But before she fell into darkness, she felt herself being lifted by two strong arms, and clutched to an oddly cool chest, she felt the rhythmic steps, and then she heard…  
  
  
"And darkness will engulf the world, and evil will reign forever…"   
  
  
Then she slipped into the dark world of dreams…  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
  
I hope that you liked this, I'm sorry it took so long, thanx to everyone that that has reviewed… and please remember to! Thanx… 


End file.
